Automobile parking lots are becoming increasingly more automated. It is very common to encounter devices at parking lot or garage entries that control entry and exit by means of reading an inserted pass-card. The use of this card allows entry to or exit from a parking lot or garage, usually by the raising of a gate or door. Pass-cards are used primarily by regular parking customers. The pass-card system is designed for quick entry and departure of regular parkers, however the system does have some faults.
The system is set up for the average size person in the average size car that is located properly on the road or ramp when using the parking lot card receiver. However, not all people, nor all cars, are of an average size. Many people experience difficulty in using the pass-card and the parking lot automated system. People in small cars, or small people, are more likely to have problems inserting the card into the device with ease. It is common for people to exit the car in order to do so. This causes an obvious delay in that the person must put the car in "park", remove his or her seat belt, open the door, get out of the car, insert and remove the card, get back in the car, do up the seat belt, put the car in "drive" and proceed. There is an additional problem if the card receiver is located on a ramp, facing either upward or downward. There is, as well, obvious discomfort for the driver during inclement weather. Further, there is an obvious annoyance to people in cars lined up behind the person who must exit the car to use the device.